World Championship Wrestling
Jim Crockett Jr. broke away from the National Wrestling Alliance on April 1, 1983. He took with him the Mid-Atlantic, Florida and Georgia territories. When the American Wrestling Alliance folded, Jerry Jarrett moved his Memphis/Louisville territory to Knoxville as Smoky Mountain Wrestling. About the same time, Crockett purchased the World Class Wrestling Association from Fritz von Erich. Crockett sold World Championship Wrestling to Ted Turner in April 1987. Turner folded the WCW on November 8, 1992 because the Alliance had bled the talent roster dry. =Singles Titles= WCW World Heavyweight Title # Ric Flair 1 (04/01/83) # Ricky Steamboat 1 (06/17/83) # Ric Flair 2 (08/13/83) # Barry Windham 1 (01/17/84) # Larry Zbyszko 1 (04/05/84) # Ric Flair 3 (06/22/84) # Ron Garvin 1 (01/14/85) # Tommy Rich 1 (03/18/85) # Ric Flair 4 (05/07/85) # Big John Studd 1 (08/15/85) # Ric Flair 5 (08/18/85) # Terry Funk 1 (06/02/86) # Ric Flair 6 (08/25/86) # Tommy Rich 2 (12/29/86) # Kerry Von Erich 1 (01/11/87) # Ron Garvin 3 (09/20/87) # Dutch Mantell 1 (11/22/87) # Ricky Steamboat 2 (09/24/88) # Terry Funk 2 (10/23/88) # Terry Funk 4 (10/23/88) # Tom Zenk 1 (05/30/89) # Antonio Inoki 1 (10/08/89) # Jeff Jarrett 1 (10/23/89) # Masahiro Chono 1 (11/10/89) # Riki Chosyu 1 (08/14/90) # Steve Borden 1 (07/19/91) # Steve Borden 2 (01/24/92) # Steve Armstrong 1 (07/31/92) WCW World Jr. Heavyweight Title # Bill Ash 2 (02/28/83) # Brad Armstrong 4 (08/30/84) # BlackMan 1 (09/27/85) # Scott Armstrong 1 (06/18/86) # Brian Pillman 1 (09/30/88) WCW World Television Title # One Man Gang 1 (09/30/84) # Arn Anderson 1 (12/18/84) # Tommy Rich 1 (12/05/85) # Ricky Steamboat 3 (05/03/86) # Bret Hart 1 (06/19/86) # Ricky Steamboat 4 (09/26/86) # Kevin Von Erich 1 (01/11/87) # Tommy Rich 2 (05/13/87) # Kevin Von Erich 2 (10/25/87) # Tom Zenk 1 (08/25/88) # David Sammartino 1 (10/02/88) # Eric Embry 1 (04/02/89) # Masahiro Chono 1 (07/17/89) # Brian Pillman 1 (11/13/89) # Barbarian 1 (01/30/90) # Riki Chosyu 1 (05/28/90) # Ultimate Warrior 1 (08/26/90) # Dusty Rhodes 1 (01/13/91) # Jeff Jarrett 1 (08/27/91) # Steve Borden 1 (03/08/92) # Brutus Beefcake 1 (07/29/92) WCW United States Heavyweight Title # Roddy Piper 2 (04/16/83) # Ron Garvin 1 (05/04/83) # Barry Windham 1 (11/18/83) # Tommy Rich 1 (12/17/83) # Ron Garvin 2 (03/19/84) # Ted DiBiase 1 (06/13/84) # Ron Garvin 3 (10/23/84) # Ted DiBiase 2 (04/01/85) # Bret Hart 1 (01/12/86) # Tito Santana 1 (03/09/86) # Ron Garvin 4 (07/20/86) # Ultimate Warrior 1 (04/10/88) # Jeff Jarrett 1 (01/28/89) # Ricky Steamboat 1 (03/27/89) # Xavier Cross 1 (07/25/89) # Shane Douglas 1 (10/10/89) # Antonio Inoki 1 (03/11/90) # Eric Embry 1 (01/13/91) # Brutus Beefcake 1 (08/05/91) # Steve Armstrong 1 (01/07/92) # Brutus Beefcake 2 (03/20/92) # Carlos Colon 1 (07/19/92) # Rockin' Rebel 1 (09/27/92) # Brutus Beefcake 3 (10/25/92) WCW Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Title # Sgt. Slaughter 1 (04/28/83) # Big John Studd 1 (06/05/83) # Paul Orndorff 1 (11/28/83) # One Man Gang 1 (01/22/84) # Porkchop Cash 1 (03/08/84) # One Man Gang 2 (03/15/84) # Porkchop Cash 2 (03/22/84) # Tully Blanchard 1 (06/26/84) # Ricky Steamboat 1 (01/28/85) # Mil Mascaras 1 (03/28/86) # Wahoo McDaniel 7 (08/17/86) # Bret Hart 1 (10/04/86) # Butch Miller 1 (05/24/87) # Rockin' Rebel 1 (06/03/87) # Dynamite Kid 1 (09/30/87) # John Tolos 1 (02/11/88) # Samu 1 (11/06/88) # Dusty Rhodes 1 (07/18/89) WCW Florida Heavyweight Title # Scott McGhee 1 (3/23/83) # Mike Rotunda 1 (4/1/83) # Ted DiBiase 1 (5/21/83) # Barry Windham 2 (7/5/83) # Jack Brisco 8 (9/18/83) # Jack Brisco 9 (12/18/84) # Ron Fuller 1 (4/6/85) # Barry Windham 3 (6/2/85) # Ron Garvin 1 (9/2/85) # Big Boss Man 1 (1/12/86) # Pistol Pez Whatley 1 (3/20/86) # Ron Fuller 2 (8/17/86) # Pistol Pez Whatley 2 (10/26/86) # Terry Szopinski 1 (4/22/88) # Scott Armstrong 1 (10/31/88) # Brian Pillman 1 (6/26/89) # Antonio Inoki 1 (1/1/90) WCW Georgia Heavyweight Title # Larry Zbyszko 1 (3/20/83) # Tommy Rich 4 (6/26/83) # Roddy Piper 1 (1/31/84) # Larry Zbyszko 2 (3/6/84) # Dick Slater 1 (5/3/84) # Tommy Rich 5 (6/8/84) # Larry Zbyszko 3 (10/30/84) # One Man Gang 1 (1/11/85) # Tommy Rich 6 (6/22/85) # One Man Gang 2 (9/8/85) # Big John Studd 1 (7/12/86) # Nobuhiko Takada 1 (9/19/86) # Tom Pritchard 1 (10/26/86) # Nobuhiko Takada 1 (3/20/87) # Samu 1 (6/18/87) # Tom Pritchard 2 (9/27/87) # Tommy Rich 7 (5/1/88) # Scarface 1 (9/2/88) # Million Dollar Man 1 (11/20/88) # Ron Simmons 1 (12/26/88) # Antonio Inoki 1 (11/19/89) # Ultimate Warrior 1 (3/4/90) WCW Smoky Mountain Heavyweight Title # Eric Embry 1 (03/06/87) # Dirty White Boy 1 (06/08/87) # Scott Steiner 1 (12/17/87) # Terry Funk 1 (10/03/88) # Xavier Cross 1 (10/30/88) # Tonga Kid 1 (02/12/89) # Xavier Cross 1 (11/30/89) WCW Southern Heavyweight Title # Ultimate Warrior 1 (04/26/90) # Brian Pillman 1 (12/01/90) # Xavier Cross 1 (06/15/91) # Ron Simmons 1 (09/29/91) # Dusty Rhodes 1 (11/29/91) # Carlos Colon 1 (12/07/91) # Dusty Rhodes 2 (12/16/91) WCW Texas Heavyweight Title # Tony Atlas 1 (01/11/87) # David Von Erich 1 (07/28/87) # Al Madril 1 (04/29/88) # David Sammartino 1 (08/05/88) # Pat Tanaka 1 (08/12/88) # Ricky Steamboat 1 (12/07/88) # Rockin' Rebel 1 (02/02/89) # Brian Pillman 1 (11/27/89) WCW Western States Heavyweight Title # Dynamite Kid 1 (01/11/87) # Terry Funk 1 (07/19/87) # Kerry Von Erich 1 (03/29/88) # Ron Simmons 1 (01/21/89) # Antonio Inoki 1 (09/11/89) # Ron Simmons 1 (11/23/89) # Eric Embry 1 (07/01/90) # Barbarian 1 (07/09/90) # Eric Embry 2 (12/10/90) # Kevin Von Erich 2 (11/16/91) =Tag Team Titles= WCW World Tag Team Titles # Ivan Koloff & Don Kernodle 1 (04/01/83) # Masked Superster & Super Destroyer 1 (05/11/83) # Road Warriors 1 (09/06/83) # U.S. Express 1 (08/26/84) # Ivan Koloff & Don Kernodle 2 (12/04/84) # U.S. Express 2 (02/20/85) # Larry Zbyszko & Jimmy Snuka 1 (04/26/85) # Ivan Koloff & Don Kernodle 3 (06/11/85) # Horsemen 1 (11/02/85) # New Age Outlaws: Don Muraco & Bubba Holden 1 (07/24/86) # Von Erich Brothers: Kevin & David 1 (01/11/87) # Moondogs: Rex & Cujo 1 (03/18/87) # Von Erich Brothers: Kevin & David 1 (11/07/87) # Fantastics: Tommy Rogers & Steve Armstrong 1 (05/12/88) # Fabulous Freebirds: Michael Hayes, Terry Gordy & Buddy Roberts 1 (07/02/88) # Von Erich Brothers: Kevin & David 2 (07/22/88) # Mantell Brothers: Ken & Johnny 1 (11/09/88) # Moondogs: Rex & Cujo 2 (06/25/89) # Heart Throbs: Jeff Jarrett & Mike Rapada 1 (03/01/90) # Von Erich Brothers: Kevin & David 1 (11/18/90) # Orient Express: Antonio Inoki & Atsushi Onita 1 (06/23/91) # Heart Throbs: Jeff Jarrett & Mike Rapada 2 (09/19/91) # Steve Borden & Bill Dundee 1 (05/11/92) # Sheepherders: Butch Miller & Luke Williams 2 (06/29/92) WCW United States Tag Team Titles # U.S. Express 1 (06/14/83) # Ivan Koloff & Don Kernodle 1 (06/05/84) # Big John Studd & Porkchop Cash 1 (04/17/85) # Horsemen 1 (05/15/85) # Dan Spivey & Ian Richards 1 (01/12/86) # Blackjacks: Mulligan & Lanza 1 (03/13/86) # Dan Spivey & Ian Richards 2 (07/08/86) # Wild Wild Samoans: Afa & Sika: Afa & Sika 1 (09/04/86) # Fabulous Freebirds: Michael Hayes, Terry Gordy & Buddy Roberts 1 (10/26/86) # Fabulous Freebirds: Michael Hayes, Terry Gordy & Buddy Roberts 2 (01/11/87) # Moondogs: Rex & Cujo 1 (11/10/87) # Ron Garvin & Ron Simmons 1 (07/20/88) # Fantastics: Tommy Rogers & Steve Armstrong 1 (01/08/89) # Von Erich Brothers: Kevin & David 1 (12/07/89) # Moondogs: Rex & Cujo 1 (04/17/90) # Von Erich Brothers: Kevin & David 3 (07/23/90) # Steve Borden & Bill Dundee 1 (11/12/90) # Moondogs: Rex & Cujo 3 (12/03/90) # Heart Throbs: Jeff Jarrett & Mike Rapada 2 (01/14/91) # Orient Express: Antonio Inoki & Atsushi Onita 1 (08/23/91) # Von Erich Brothers: Kevin & David 2 (01/01/92)